1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for multi-component masses and including a first receiving member having a receiving space for at least one component of the multi-component mass, and at least one other receiving member which extends parallel to the first receiving member and which has a receiving space for at least one other component of the multi-component mass, with the receiving space of the first receiving member being larger than the receiving space of the at least one other receiving member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The components of a multi-component mass such as, e.g., a multi-component mortar mass, sealing mass, foam mass, or glue mass, are stored separately from one another until the mass is applied. The components are usually dispensed by a suitable ejection device having a mixing element in which the components are mixed to form a ready-to-use mass. The components of the multi-component mass are provided to the user in a suitable ratio to one another. In the case of a two-component mass, the ratio between the two components may vary between 1:1 and 10:1. Due to the fact that the receiving members of the cartridge are preferably all identically formed, the ratio of the components of the multi-component mass is ensured by corresponding ratios of the cross-sections of the receiving spaces of the receiving members relative to one another. The mixing of the multi-component mass with a correct ratio of the components relative to one another is essential for the quality and, therefore, for the reliable application of the multi-component mass.
For storage and insertion of the multi-component mass in a receptacle of an ejection device, holders having a cartridge, in the receiving spaces of which the components of the multi-component mass are arranged in the appropriate ratio to one another, are used.
The arrangement of the receiving members of a generic cartridge relative to one another is also referred to as a side-by-side arrangement.
In order to reuse such holders or cartridges a number of times, it is known, e.g., from DE 91 00 054 U1 to package the components of the multi-component mass in separate foil pouches or tubular bags. By applying pressure, for example, with pistons that function as ejection means of an ejection device, to the pouch which has advantageously been opened beforehand, the components are dispensed, and the pouch progressively collapses and can subsequently be disposed of separately. These pouches are arranged in the cartridge so that the ejection force acting on the pouches is directed substantially in the ejection direction.
A cartridge of the generic type can be provided to the user as an individual part or as a component part of an ejection device. The components are loaded or inserted into the receiving spaces of the cartridge to be dispensed as a multi-component mass.
Further, International Publication WO 98/44860 A1 discloses a foil container with a cartridge for storing and inserting the multi-component mass in a receptacle of an ejection device. The foil container comprises two foil pouches for each component of the multi-component mass which are secured to a head part with a dispensing opening and enclosed in each instance by a hollow-cylindrical receiving member of the cartridge.
During the forward feed movement of the ejection means, the entire force is not converted into the conveyed volume of the components. A certain proportion of the ejection force is deflected due to the elasticity of the receiving members. At the conclusion of the forward feed, the built-up tension is relieved which in unfavorable cases, leads to an after-flow of the conveyed mass until there is either no pressure remaining in the system or the yield point of the mass or of its components is no longer met.
In a cartridge in which the receiving space of the first receiving member is larger than the receiving space of the at least one other receiving member, the component in the first receiving member is more prone to after-flow. As a result, the required mixing ratio of the components is not ensured and, accordingly, the required chemical reaction no longer takes place with the required stoichiometry or proceeds with a substantially impaired stoichiometry.
In order to avoid this problem, WO 89/05189 suggests dividing each component of the multi-component mass in a cartridge between oppositely arranged receiving members. Therefore, a cartridge of this type for a two-component mass has at least four receiving members arranged parallel to one another for the two components.
The known solution has the drawback that the components can only be dispensed by an ejection device or ejection mechanism that is designed specifically for this construction of the cartridge.